


巧合恋爱

by sshy



Category: najun, 娜俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshy/pseuds/sshy





	巧合恋爱

梦遗（Wet Dream）是遗精的一种，遗精就是指在没有性交或手淫情况下的射精。在入睡后做梦时遗精为梦遗，不在做梦时遗精称为无梦遗精，清醒状态下遗精则为滑精。遗精是青少年常见的正常生理现象，正常未婚男子，每月遗精可达2-8次，并无异常，有时甚至一周三四次也不算异常。

 

1.  
13岁的罗渽民在第一次感受到这股神奇的力量时，就被吓得屁滚尿流地赶紧上网查了资料，还趁着天没亮便偷偷摸摸地把那条污浊洗了。就这样迎着风挂到了卧室窗台上。从此他就懂了，什么叫遗精。

梦遗对于一个正处于青春期的小男生而言，其实是一件稀疏正常的事，程度不亚于每天中午需要吃饭，每天晚上都要睡觉之类的事情。很多男生都会乐意跟同伴聊这事，顺带还要讨论一番自己晨性幻想对象是哪位日本老师。所以13岁的罗渽民跟朋友聊天时也会讨论到这个方面的问题。每次当朋友们聊的热火朝天，笑的前俯后仰的时候，话永远最多的罗渽民只会静坐在隔壁像是被堵住了喉咙一般，然后尽量去降低自己的存在感，但是就算这样，他的好朋友们都会在某个瞬间忽然记起那位像隐形了一样的同伴。

“渽民，你说说呗？”他的朋友好奇地看着他。

而罗渽民每次都是硬着头皮地尴尬着，之后佯装着淡定的吐出某个在别人眼中的标准答案，“....我经常梦见苍井空。”

他心虚地回答完问题，都会心跳加速，耳朵迅速泛红。朋友见他这样反应还以为他是说出自己的女神害羞了，便对着他吹口哨起哄。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈罗渽民你也有今天！”  
“有什么不好意思的kkkk”  
“苍井空老师，女神啊。”

在这片取闹声中罗渽民才会安心下来。

 

2.  
他的梦跟别人的不一样。

这种事还是羞于出口的。

梦里的那位不是苍井空，不是小泽玛丽，甚至连都不是女生。罗渽民很清楚，那是一位有着黑色顺毛短发，面容模糊，但是让人感觉那一定是一个十分清秀可爱的男生，年纪估摸着就跟他一样大。

每次的出场都是只穿了条黑色三角内裤，鼓鼓的，上身赤裸地跪坐在他的床上自慰，腿上缠着他的薄被，眼神迷离地上下撩他，有时候还会小声软糯地喊着他的名。每次梦到类似的场景，他的心里就是一颤，然后就会产生极其强烈的满足感。

这个人一定是他的。

 

3.  
17岁的罗渽民越来越讨人喜欢了。少年的身姿挺拔，面容俊俏，眼睛也总是透着亮晶晶的光还自带深情。罗渽民学习好，运动神经也好，一下课就爱拐着球奔去球场。自然的，关注到他的人也越来越多。

“听说校花追你？”朋友见他无奈地被塞了满怀的粉色情书，便过去撞了撞他的肩。  
“校花？是谁？”  
“.......”

这也不能怪罗渽民不知道校花，毕竟从小到大跟他表白的女生那么多，他也不可能每张脸都记住。

“校花那么.....唉，算了。”朋友看着罗渽民冥思苦想的样子叹了口气，顺着摆手，“那么多女生追你，你就不把握一下资源？”

“.....没有啊，我没遇到喜欢的而已。”罗渽民无所谓的摇了摇头。

青春期那么长，罗渽民其实是谈过恋爱的。不过向来都是女孩子们追求他，他倒没真正喜欢过谁。而且那几场恋爱掐头掐尾的算下来，短的就跟过家家似的。女孩们确实甜美可爱，但是罗渽民却一点都没在里面尝到甜蜜和心动，唯一深深留下印象的便是当时的年少懵懂和他对恋爱极大的好奇。

朋友听了愣愣，随即就哈哈大笑起来，像是想起什么滑稽的事，“你让那些把你当情敌的怎么办啊？上周那高三的还给你下了什么劳什子挑战书。我真的八百年没看过那么中二的人了。”

这么一说，罗渽民当然也能想起那个中二病学长，“我觉得我还挺无辜的。我都不认识他说的女生是谁。”

“还真的，“朋友聊起这种八卦就眉飞色舞，“他好比不比，居然跟比篮球，我也是醉了。”

罗渽民：“你别说了，我都怀疑我上辈子是不是欠了什么风流债。”

“我说你找个女朋友避避风头得了，现在连新老师们都知道你，”朋友清了清喉咙，装模作样的捏着嗓子学那位新上任的语文老师，“听说某位单身校草在我们高二13班？”尾音还有点上挑。

罗渽民听了，便忍俊不禁，“你学的还真有点像哈哈哈。”

“所以说真的，找个女朋友怎么样？”朋友又说了一遍。

原本第一次他提出的时候，罗渽民是已经选择性忽略了，但是朋友一而再地提出着实令人感到奇怪。他渐渐止了笑，斜着眼盯着人。毕竟他这位好朋友可是有当红娘的前科的。原本朋友倒是淡定的很，但是罗渽民的目光如炬，再怎么样也受不了被盯那么久，所以不一会儿他心里就开始起毛了。

罗渽民幽幽地开口：“所以你又收了谁的贿赂啊？”

朋友听了这话就急急地要认错招安，“……不....不就是隔壁班那个戴金丝眼镜的小男生吗？他要我问你的。”

罗渽民听到是男孩怔了怔，胸口有点喘不上气，但是朋友也没发现异样，又接着说。

“他妹妹喜欢你，他说如果我劝得了你，我能到手这个数的钱。”朋友比了个5，又不好意思的低下头，“反正你也不会接受，我就帮他说说而已，说不定你脑子忽然抽了呢？如果到手了我们可以aa嘛。”.

听罢，罗渽民马上放下了心。他就说，自己这性取向明明藏的好好的，怎么会被琢磨了出来呢？原来只是误会罢了。

罗渽民迅速地掩藏住自己，冲着朋友就说了句：“别想了，我不接受。“

朋友点了点头，又讪讪道，“我知道啦，罗校草不早恋嘛，全校都知道。“

罗渽民抿了抿嘴，也没有说话。其实他脑海里刚刚神使鬼差的浮现出在那个不可描述的梦里才出现的男孩，男孩的面容依旧模糊，但到如今为止，却是他唯一一个心动过的人。

虚无飘渺。

朋友心里默默地唾弃自己。明明知道罗渽民不谈恋爱，还撺掇，他这不是找死嘛？但是当他看着罗渽民把那叠情书丢进自己的箱子里，看着那一抽屉的糖果巧克力，他就马上想给他来个扣喉。

 

4.  
遇到黄仁俊是一个雨天。

那天罗渽民撑着伞，背着书包出学校。雨倒是不大，滴滴答答的下着，从周边的店铺的沿边落下，从街边的树叶上滴下，敲打着他的伞。

“同学？你是附近那个B小区的吗？“

罗渽民的衣服后沿一下子就被后面跑来的人扯住，伞下面马上又多了一个身影，还窜到他的身前。伞不大，对方的头发蹭着他的眉眼。罗渽民的身形往后一顿，便看清了眼前的人。

眼前是一个少年，甚是清爽的黑色短发，额前的头发长长的搭在眉下，眼神透着几分俏皮，鼻子高挺，还露出两边的小虎牙绽开笑容，微微仰着头看着他，喉结不大明显。

“…..是，我是那里的。”罗渽民回答道。

“那太好了，我可以跟你一起吗？”男生温柔的声音在他耳边炸开。

平时素来对陌生人显示出万分拒绝的罗渽民对上这个男生的眼睛。对方的眼睛里闪着光，在微冷的雨天中，像是旭阳一般温暖，以致他那句“不可以“哽在了心头。他一点都不忍心拒绝，所以只得点头。

“谢谢！“

雨还在下，还有愈下愈大的趋势。雨滴落下在地上，会溅起一朵朵小水花，街上也汇集上一个个小水洼，踩下去便会溅在鞋上。一路上他们都没有说话，沉默的很。罗渽民感受到跟他同行的少年稍微的往他身上蹭了一下，但是又迅速地躲开。余光往那边一看，果然少年的衣服有被水滴溅到。

罗渽民咬了咬下唇，右手扯了扯左侧的书包带子，一声不响的就把伞往少年那边移，他自己的右肩倒是落在伞外。

“我家在a栋，你家在哪呀？“进了小区，少年给他指了指方向。

罗渽民心里一顿，心里就生出了他们的能遇到也是机缘巧合的感觉了。他一边跟着他指的方向走，一边说，“我也是。“

他忍不住用余光去看少年的侧脸。对方的睫毛微卷，视线往下就是圆圆的鼻尖，嘴唇也粉粉的。真的很好看，罗渽民心里默默地想着。

少年露出了惊讶的神色看向他，“那我们是真的巧了。“

罗渽民扭过头，眼神大方的落在对方的脸上，“我叫罗渽民，你叫什么？“

“我是黄仁俊。“少年温润地吐出自己的名字。  
随后，黄仁俊耸了耸肩膀， “我是三中的，你呢？“

难怪没见过他了，罗渽民说道，“我八中，高二的。“

“那你跟我是同龄人啊，我也高二。“他眯着眼睛笑着说道。

罗渽民心里想着，这人声音好听，样子好看，名字也好听。黄仁俊可不知道罗渽民心里的小心思，到了公寓便低下头跨出了伞下。

“到了，谢谢你啊。“

罗渽民扬了扬眉，进了楼里才把满是水滴的伞收起来，还往门外抖了两抖。黄仁俊笑着站在他旁边等他，打算要跟他一起上电梯。

一进电梯，黄仁俊就抢着跑去按楼层，罗渽民晚了一步。看着对方按下他想按的楼层，心里一紧，掩饰不了惊讶地看向了黄仁俊，“你是13楼的？“

黄仁俊眨了眨眼，“对啊，我13楼的。“

“……我也是。“

倏然间，黄仁俊瞳孔放大了数倍，眼神里也是满满的不可思议。

罗渽民由心而发地感慨道，“我们居然住对门啊，怎么之前没见过你。“

“因为这里离三中近，所以我就搬过来了，没多久。“

罗渽民点了点头。毕竟自家这个小区算是校区房，学生肯定是多的，所以不足为奇。

电梯里就他们两个，他们站的很开，黄仁俊站在按键那里，看着罗渽民站在对面的角落里，对方微微地握着手，眼神往上便是他的肩膀。罗渽民的右肩很明显有一搭水迹，黄仁俊一愣，像是想着什么。

一楼到十三楼的时间很短，出了电梯，黄仁俊轻轻地咳了一声，罗渽民奇怪地看着他。

“我们加个微信吧，今天谢谢你了。“黄仁俊把手机递给他，”以后请你喝东西吧。“

罗渽民不由自主的点了点头，从兜里找出了手机，扫了黄仁俊的二维码。

 

5.  
罗渽民晚上又做了那个梦。

不过梦里那个少年的脸第一次变得清晰起来。

是黄仁俊的脸。

这次梦里的少年连以往都会出现的黑色内裤都没有穿，就那么一丝不挂地坐在他的床上。罗渽民咽了口水，把对方抱在了怀里。

“……罗渽民“黄仁俊颤巍巍的搂住罗渽民，回应着他。

罗渽民看着对方的身躯，皮肤白皙，腰部露出完美的弧线，他讨好的揉捏着对方的腰段，不可耐地的去吮吸着他的唇舌。听着对方轻轻溢出叫声，敏感地缩了缩身躯，罗渽民便沿着下巴一点点地往下亲。亲到胸口就不可抑制地咬了咬那颗红点。

黄仁俊忍不住嗤嗤的笑起来，他伸出手下去揉了揉罗渽民的头发，却被罗渽民抓住了手，一根一根手指的亲着。

罗渽民没亲多久便感觉自己的下腹起了一团火，黄仁俊的腿微微地蹭着他鼓起的裆部，几不可闻的笑了一下。黄仁俊坐起身来，指使着他躺下。罗渽民挑了挑眉，听话的往他自己的床上一躺。

坐在他身上的人咬着下唇，抬起手轻轻地把他胯部的裤子扯下去，像是欣赏着珍爱的宝物一样隔着他内裤时轻时重地揉捏着。感受到自己的兄弟又大了一圈，他往下去看黄仁俊。但是黄仁俊没给他反应的时间，就抬手伸进他的内裤里握住了他的什物上下撩动着，罗渽民看着对方认真地给他服务，也完完全全地落入了情欲之中。

 

6.  
“早啊。“

罗渽民背着书包正要关开门，身后就传来了叫声，把他吓了一跳。他回头看过去，是黄仁俊站在他家门口，像是等着他出门。

“….早“

其实罗渽民是有点觉得羞耻的，毕竟昨晚的梦依然清晰可见，对方在他身体下面无意识的呻吟，张开双腿主动邀请他进入的样子依然还在罗渽民的脑子里不可磨灭。而且在现实里对上黄仁俊单纯清澈的双眼，真的是自行惭愧。

“你吃早餐了吗？“黄仁俊摇了摇手里的包子，还提着一杯豆浆。

“没有。“

“那给你吃吧，我已经吃过了。“

罗渽民原本是打算在校门口凑合一顿的，但是黄仁俊把手里那袋热腾腾的包子给他递了过去。

罗渽民扬了扬眉，心安理得地把那袋包子接过去，又好奇的开口：“如果我说我吃过了，那你要怎么办？“

黄仁俊歪过头去看他，“罗渽民，给你的就是给你的，我扔了也不会给别人的。“

罗渽民听着对方温柔地念出他的名字，心怦怦地点头。

7\.   
其实，黄仁俊早就认识罗渽民了。那是个晴天。

他跟罗渽民是一个初中的。罗渽民在3班，他在13班，中间差了整整10个班，所以楼层不同，宿舍也是一个低一个高，八杆子也打不着。但是黄仁俊就是知道罗渽民。

那时候是体育节，罗渽民跟班里的其他同学一起报名了400米接力，而黄仁俊则是作为志愿裁判，帮老师登记分数。

“罗渽民加油！罗渽民加油！“

他坐在终点好奇地听着周围的女生压过了其他微不可闻的声音呐喊着那个名字。因为班上的女生经常会提到，这已经不是他第一次听那个名字了，而且他们班的班花还跟这个传说之中的校草谈过恋爱，只不过等他知道的时候，别人已经分手了，他也见不到那个人，所以今天倒是满足他好奇心的一个机会。

骄阳下，运动会进行的热火朝天，四百米接力赛一触即发。黄仁俊听着耳边传来强烈的发枪声，就死死地盯着跑道上的人飞速的奔跑着。罗渽民肯定是最后一棒的，那些喊他名字的女生都站在终点。

喊声越来越大了，黄仁俊眯着眼睛看着从那边跑过来的人，在阳光下面显得更加的朝气蓬勃。

“啊——“

黄仁俊听着老师按下了计时器，随后又按了三下。不知道哪位是他好奇的人，但是那个自从那位第一冲过终点线他就一直看着他。那个少年在阳光下着实耀眼，手上的肌肉的线条也甚是好看，刚刚跑完便撑着腰看向裁判席这边开怀地笑着，周围的女生嘶声力竭地呐喊着。

“第一 57，5秒“

老师的声音把愣着的黄仁俊唤回了神，他手忙脚乱的在名单上找到第一名的那位相应的挂牌，然后记下了成绩。

“今年这个不得了啊，把校运会的成绩给破了。“老师在等他记成绩的时候感慨着，”罗渽民接最后那棒的时候真的漂亮啊，反应也快。“

黄仁俊眯着眼睛又看向了那个人。对方果然已经被女生重重地包围住了。

原来他就是罗渽民。

8.  
男生的友谊其实很简单，来来去去的话， 熟得也快。

【我跟你说，我们班主任真的很烦，班会课说了好久，我们都要放学了他还在讲。】

罗渽民放学回家的路上，收到了黄仁俊的发来的抱怨。

【乖，哥哥可怜你。】罗渽民摁着屏幕回复着。

【滚[笑哭][笑哭]，谁要你当我哥了。】

罗渽民低着头，还想要发点什么，心里默默地补着，“确实不想当你哥，要当就要当你男朋友啊。“

不得不说，他们认识的这两个月，罗渽民总觉得他们认识4，5年。黄仁俊全身上下都是充满了活力的，也自带了那种想让人接近的气场，让他沉迷的很。当初他认识黄仁俊的那天就做了不可描述的梦，罗渽民早上起来的时候，心里很是唾弃自己，自己这样极其的不厚道，别人想跟你当朋友，你却想上他。但是日益的相处，使他心里都不免地有那个危险的想法在隐隐作祟：

“如果能跟他谈恋爱就好了。“

【哇】

对面就又发来了一条微信，把他的思路堵得门清。

【我刚刚看见了一个人！！】  
【这有点帅啊。】

【谁？】罗渽民不由自主地蹙起眉头问。

但是原本秒回的黄仁俊却没有马上回复他。

罗渽民心里隐隐显露出一丝着急，但是正当他顿在街边，沉迷在手机里想要进行下一步询问的时候，身后就有个身影飞奔而来一下搂住了他的肩膀。罗渽民被吓得往前一步，急急地扭过头却对上了那个笑得狡黠的清秀脸庞。

他倏然便就想起前两个月的少年匆匆地躲进他的伞下请求送他回家的场景。

黄仁俊搂着罗渽民的肩膀的手慢慢往下滑，那只隔着他衣服就一路往下的手蹭得罗渽民心里直发毛。摸过他椎骨的时候，他心里一颤，都想抓过对方作恶的手质问他知不知道自己在干嘛。不过还没等他去抓，黄仁俊的手就稳在了他腰上，没什么动作了。

“喂，帅哥，给脸笑一个呗。“黄仁俊无辜地向他眨了眨眼睛，”我刚刚在马路对面就看见你了，帅哥。“

罗渽民脑子里都是刚刚的刺激触感，想要捏捏那只在他身上作恶的手，但是被那么一问，他便只能对上黄仁俊的眼神回答道，“…..我还以为你被哪个野男人迷了心智，正想着隔着手机屏把大爷您唤醒呢。”

话毕，黄仁俊扑哧地一笑，还松开双手还指了他一下。原本懵在原地的罗渽民见对方做出了“野男人“的嘴型之后，顿时就醒悟了，把那么一点点绮丽的想法抛得一干二净。他这是自己七弯八拐地把自个给骂进去啊。罗渽民气急反笑，捏着黄仁俊的颈脖作势要去挠他的痒。黄仁俊当然也不会傻愣愣地等在原地，见状就轻巧地躲了过去，还作死地朝罗渽民做鬼脸。

“黄仁俊！你别被我抓到！”

“罗渽民别想了，前面拐弯我就楼里了，等下我把你锁门外去，哈哈哈哈哈。”

两个少年在夕阳下飞奔，谁也不让谁，倒是跑出了种岁月静好的感觉，罗渽民边跑边看着黄仁俊嬉笑的脸，心里就洋溢起一种满足感。

当然了，结果不言而喻。黄仁俊再怎么跑得快也好，也跑不过那位高了他6，7厘米而且当年还把校记录给破了的罗渽民。最后罗渽民抓着他的书包带子像是拎小鸡一般抓进电梯里，他只能笑得讨好。

“哥，你放我一回。”

罗渽民盯着黄仁俊说话的嘴，对方上下嘴唇泛着水光，眼睛里也好像带了蜜一般，那声哥别人听起来可能什么东西都没有，但是罗渽民竟听出了千回百转的味道，就像是他那些肮脏的梦里一般。

“哥？”

罗渽民被那声音唤回了神，他佯装喉咙不适地干咳两声，躲过黄仁俊想要探究的眼神，见电梯到了，吸了口气便淡定自若地下了电梯。黄仁俊刚刚想要问问刚刚罗渽民像是要把他吃了的眼神究竟是什么，但是见罗渽民进门的时候被那个矮小的门槛拌了一下，他就把那想法忘得一干二净。

“罗渽民哈哈哈哈哈哈，你个傻子！”

 

9\.   
黄仁俊喜欢罗渽民。

初中就喜欢了。

运动会之后，黄仁俊会很多时候地不经意间各种寻找罗渽民。打篮球的时候也好，做体操的时候也好，黄仁俊是总可以越过大半个操场找到那个鹤立鸡群的身影。对方绷紧的肌肉线条漂亮的不像话，在赛场上挥洒汗水的身姿也令人念念不忘，甚至黄仁俊出现的第一次性幻想对象就是罗渽民。

在那些淫秽的梦里，那位性幻想对象会在他身上低声地喘气，一寸一寸地抚过他的皮肤，一声一声的唤着他的名字，还赤裸裸地在他身上挥洒青春的汗水。梦后醒来的每个早晨，黄仁俊都会面红耳赤地悄悄清理干净内裤里的污秽。如果那几天他凑巧能遇到罗渽民，黄仁俊都会心里一紧，然后不可抑制地回想起那些埋在深处的羞耻淫乱的记忆。

刺激而隐秘。

“仁俊啊，班主任叫你。”

刚刚跟老师谈完中考备考心得的前桌回到座位之后，便扭头去通知黄仁俊。下一个就轮到他了。

听罢，他应了一声，马上就放下了手里的物理复习提纲，一边揉太阳穴，一边沉着地穿过吵闹的走廊。

自从黄仁俊知道罗渽民学习成绩好，他就怀着“高中也想见到罗渽民“的心理拼了命地好好学习。万一他们不止一个学校，还一个班呢？

黄仁俊目标很明确。  
三中。  
本市最好的高中，罗渽民也在奋斗的高中。

“渽民啊，你妈妈说让你以后办理走读，这份表给你，你自己填一下。“

一进办公室，黄仁俊还低着眉眼看着地板的时候，罗渽民的名字就迅速地被他捕捉到。赶紧抬头，便能见到罗渽民规规矩矩地站在3班的班主任的办公桌前。3班和13班虽说楼层不同。但因为班主任都是教语文的，所以办公室也在一起。他心跳加速得飞快，经过的时候还装作不经意地放慢了脚步，想要听他们在说些什么。

“我现在填吗？“罗渽民清冽的声音冲击着他的耳边。

“不用，你拿回去慢慢填。晚修的时候我去巡堂，你到时候给我吧。“

“好的。“

罗渽民没有留意从他身边经过的暗恋者，接过表鞠了躬便走出了办公室。余光一直追随着那个人的黄仁俊心怦怦直跳，刚刚他闻到了罗渽民身上衣服的清香，擦肩而过的时候，他还注意到罗渽民的衣摆轻轻地蹭过了他的衣摆。

喜欢。但是比起这些虚无的接触，他更注意到了两个字——“走读”。

罗渽民之后打算走读。

黄仁俊怔住了。这表示以后无论是漆黑一片的教学楼里，还是晨雾弥漫的校道上，甚至在人来人往的饭堂，他都不会遇见罗渽民了。意识到这个问题，他马上就慌了。他是没想过他考不上三中的，但是现在对方的走读消息就像晴天霹雳。如果他真的考不上三中，那别说对方走读了，休学他也不知道。

黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地跟老师完成了商谈，心不在焉地想着怎么才能接触罗渽民。

“欸，天天来我家没意思，要不周末我去你家玩玩？”下课了，隔壁班的女生站走廊上聊天。  
“我们就住同一栋，来就来呗。”另一个女生说。

黄仁俊把对话听得一清二楚，鬼迷心窍便徒生出一个想法。

如果以后他跟罗渽民住一个小区呢？

 

10.  
罗渽民中考失利了，没考上心仪的中学。

毕竟罗渽民算是大众校草，而且成绩好得成了任教老师们的关注对象，自然关注的人就多了，消息也不胫而走，很多人都为他感到惋惜。其中最失望的就莫过于黄仁俊了。

黄仁俊奋发向上了几个学期，得知自己分数线足够上三中的时候，自以为追上了罗渽民的步伐，开心地几晚都睡不着，父母亲还远在大洋彼岸给他打长途电话，阿姨叔叔也上门恭喜他，可谁知道在同学们一声声地祝贺里，他却听到了罗渽民去了八中的消息。他高中都见不着罗渽民了？意识到这个问题，黄仁俊心里即刻就乱成了麻。那晚在被窝里翻来覆去地睡不着，苦恼了很久，最后咬咬牙。

他搬去罗渽民的小区住好了。

 

11．  
自从他们互相认识以后，罗渽民和黄仁俊相处了好几个月，互相暗恋，却还没互通心意。这种事情向来不简单，更何况两边都是男生。在不确定对方是否弯了的情况下，硬生生地表白只会是一件蠢事，黄仁俊清楚，罗渽民明白。所以他们两倒是心照不宣。

黄仁俊擅长演戏，罗渽民也善于伪装。一个演的懵懂而不知情爱，一个装的直率坦诚而天真。但是他们都不擅于主动出击，如此以来，感情也只会烂在肚子里，成为一段时光里碌碌无为的表象。

这份隐秘像是锁在保险柜里的珍宝，所幸的是，密码还是有人发现的 。

他们家住在13层，这一层一共就两间公寓。而且小区是出了名的安保好，进电梯还要刷门禁卡才给上楼。这暑假到了，闲下来以后罗渽民和黄仁俊就特爱串门，所以为了方便，黄仁俊便放弃了锁门这种浪费时间的事。反正横竖也不过是罗渽民进他家罢了。

“儿子，你去把仁俊叫来我们家吃饭吧。“罗渽民妈妈在厨房里忙进忙出，收拾着碗筷。

罗渽民应了一声，便放下了他要看的书，三步并做两步地推开进了黄仁俊公寓的大门。一进门就见到黄仁俊窝在沙发上一边吹着空调一边看电视，笑得咯咯咯地停不下来。

“仁俊，过去吃饭了。“罗渽民坐到了黄仁俊身边，看了两眼电视机，是一部外国电影，罗渽民看过，但是忘了名字。

虽说黄仁俊电视看得认真，但是余光还一直瞄着罗渽民。眼见 对方进他家就像进自己家一样随意，心里就涌上了一点微妙的满足感。如果这里是他们俩的家，那就在好不过了。黄仁俊对上罗渽民几丝探究的眼神，回过了要去对方家吃饭的神，便急匆匆地套上地上的拖鞋拉上罗渽民踢踢踏踏地往那个不到10米距离的另一个门口。

自从罗妈妈知道了对面的小孩一个人住一间公寓，也没有佣人，便热心地把黄仁俊喊来家里吃饭。头两次，黄仁俊还是不好意思地想要拒绝，之后便欣然接受了。

“仁俊啊，今晚你在家吗？”

“在。”黄仁俊慌忙地咽下了那口饭，向罗妈妈眨了眨眼睛回答道。

“我今晚看看他爸爸回不回来，回来的话我做点夜宵到时候让渽民给你捧过去。”罗妈妈眯着眼睛笑着看向黄仁俊，还用肩碰了埋头吃饭的罗渽民一下，示意他给黄仁俊夹菜。罗渽民也没拒绝，把自己面前的菜夹到了黄仁俊的碗里。但是动的时候，翘着的脚一不小心就蹭到了黄仁俊的小腿。黄仁俊顿时就是一缩，只后就把那注意力全然放在罗渽民身上了，也没把罗妈妈说的关事记住。

晚上11点，罗爸爸回家了。家里还是灯火通明，没人睡觉，罗妈妈便亲自下厨给所有人都煮夜宵了。

“渽民啊，你把夜宵给仁俊送过去吧，你把你的也拿过去一起吃吧。“

闻声，罗渽民便从房间里出来，他穿着睡衣，头发刚刚用电吹风吹过，正好蓬松。

“你要不先给仁俊打个电话，看他睡没？“

罗渽民走进厨房，一手提着保温壶，一手摆了摆手，“不用了妈，仁俊的门不关的。如果他睡了，我放他冰箱吧。没睡的话，我跟他在那边喝。“

11点其实很晚了，平时这个点，黄仁俊早就跟他在微信上说晚安了。但是今天对方还没说，罗渽民便抱着他还没睡的心态去找了。

罗渽民提着保温壶，悄悄地推开了大门。客厅一片漆黑，果然是睡了。罗渽民不得不放轻脚步，生怕一个不小心把别人吵醒了。

“看来今晚不能一起吃夜宵了。“罗渽民心里不禁觉得惋惜。

但是正当罗渽民把保温壶送进对方的冰箱里准备走的时候，他忽然涌上了一股有点好奇心，仁俊毫无防备的睡姿会是怎么样的呢？走了两步发现这个念头越来越强烈，于是他便神使鬼差地走到了主卧门口。

罗渽民原本是想着贴在门面上听听里面的人是不是真的睡着了，但是出乎意料的是，里面确实有声音示意着人没有睡着，不过那声音像极了几不可闻的呻吟声。罗渽民不是一个迟钝的人，那几声千回万转的呻吟声跟他梦里出现的几乎雷同。意识到对方正在做一些不见人的事情，罗渽民心脏像是漏了几拍一般。听着黄仁俊的喘气声，像是打开潘多拉魔盒一般，他忍不住悄悄地打开了门，门缝里的风景让凑前去看的他眼神一沉，心跳加速。

毫无疑问，最先落入眼前的那双赤裸裸的双腿，往上是被那白皙而且骨节分明的手握住的的阴茎，毛发齐整，往下是还扣在脚上的黑色内裤和被主人踢到床脚的白色睡裤，脚背绷紧，脚趾蜷缩着。

罗渽民刺激得他大脑一片空白，他紧紧地握住了门把，指尖发白。

“嗯唔……..“里面传出的声调千回万转，呻吟声，喘气声，令人脸红。黄仁俊明显是在解决自身生理问题，这是隐私。罗渽民数年来的教育都告诉他偷看别人的隐私是一件很不道德的事情，可是此时此刻罗渽民一点也不愿挪动脚。

房间里的人一边轻喘着，一边颤颤微微地转过身一手撑着跪在床上，那只骨节分明的手松开了早已直挺的阴茎，反而消失在门缝的视角中。他急不可耐地听见里面传来稀稀疏疏的摩擦声，之后那只手就重回视角了。

罗渽民凑着缝紧紧地盯着黄仁俊的一举一动。他不知道床上的人下一步想干嘛。然而接下来的动作看得他的瞳孔逐渐放大。

黄仁俊的手上抹了润滑油，小指顺着尾椎往后摸，随后罗渽民的方向便看不见对方的动作了。他心急难耐地听着黄仁俊的呻吟声和扑哧的交合声，只能靠想象，猜着那只精致的手现在可能在流着水的穴口打转。先是食指进去里面开拓，然后中指也一并插入，那两只手指正欢愉地伺候着他的主人。

“啊“，对方突然叫出了声。黄仁俊不知道从哪里摸出了一只按摩棒，身体扭向了墙侧，巧合地让那个泛着水光一张一合的小穴正正地对上了罗渽民眼神，看得罗渽民呼吸一紧，嘴巴也微微张开小心地跟着喘气。

黄仁俊动作丝毫不带犹豫，像做过了很多回的样子，翘着臀双腿错开，扒开了臀肉不差分毫地把那根按摩棒直直插入穴中。水声扑哧带着房间里的娇吟传到耳边；绷紧的脚背，弓起的身躯，晃动的臀部，还有那被抽插不断泛水的小穴都被收进眼底，罗渽民意识到自己的下体传过一丝热流后开始变得硬挺，微微地有了抬头的趋势。

房间里的人像是嫌弃着这份刺激还不够，把按摩器往里推好便再次跪好，松手去边上捞着遥控，开了档好让这个机器自行欢悦他。他自己的双手也没停下来，一手撑着床，一手又握上那根龟头已经渗出精液的什物，囫囵地上下套弄着。这前后夹击让床上的人放开了声。

“唔啊….啊…”黄仁俊在叫唤着，声音随着手上的动作颤抖着。

又套弄了好一会，黄仁俊像是到了点，猛地吸了口气喃呢地哼了一声，便抽出还在勤恳开荒的按摩棒，在彻底瘫软前翻过身，随后那根阴茎便顺着喷了一道精液。罗渽民看着对方的大腿内侧上沾着白色的污浊。渐渐的，污浊便顺着他的双腿流到了交缠在中间的被子上。场景淫靡而淫秽，就像罗渽民那些藏在心底的梦。黄仁俊没有抬头去看房间的门被开了一条缝，若是他凑巧一抬头，就会看到缝外有一双眼睛正虎视眈眈地看着他。

看过的片子哪有心上人在自己面前上演自慰来的刺激呢？罗渽民早就被刺激得手脚发烫，心脏没有规律地嘣嘣直跳，绷紧了大腿的肌肉，卧于中间的阴茎高高地昂头，但他没有去碰，怕一个不小心自己的声音泄出去打草惊蛇。

罗渽民看着黄仁俊还瘫软在床上，小声地喘着气，还踢开了被沾脏了的被子，缓着身体，他便像火上身一般被灼烧着。黄仁俊平时活泼地调笑，狡黠的笑容，两侧露出的小虎牙，像走马观花一样从他眼前晃过，随后梦里那张面红耳赤的脸，亲眼所见的身躯，再一一重合，激得罗渽民咬住了上唇，去隔着裤面使劲地摸了两把下体。他恨不得马上就冲进里面。

但是黄仁俊接下来的动作让原本以为这场成人游戏已经结束了的罗渽民再次红了眼，下体以肉眼可见地又涨了一圈。他决定不顾一切都要在今天把这散发着诱惑气息的黄仁俊拆吞入腹。

“渽民啊….罗渽民…….“

原本准备撤退的罗渽民僵在了原地，瞪大了眼睛。他听着入耳的声音，喉结上下一动。自慰的时候，叫着的名字无非就是只有一个意思——性幻想对象。若是对方现实里的人，那无非就是喜欢的人了。罗渽民意识到这点，便被刺激地愣在了原地，心跳加速。

在自慰中的黄仁俊丝毫没察觉到自己的私密正在被偷窥。他只是觉得已经释放过的身体还呈现出了空虚不满的状态。一想起今天在饭桌上罗渽民蹭了蹭他的腿，对着他灿烂的笑容，他就忍不住的想要亲近对方，不是朋友的那种亲近。 

“罗渽民….“他唤着那个名字，拾起那个按摩棒，再次插进那个私密处。

他上半身穿着的白色t恤被他在床上摩擦而翻到了胸口，乳尖若隐若现的被遮盖着，下半身一丝不挂，腿上沾着白色的精液不说，后穴还插着那个还在震动的机械阳具。一派胡乱淫靡的场景。如果罗渽民知道他对他存在这样的心思，看见自己对着他念念不忘到要玩自己的后面，那对方会怎么看他？

黄仁俊正想入非非，带着这个危险的念头起了劲。

“….黄仁俊“

正当黄仁俊被自己安慰得正爽的时候，那个熟稔的声线颤巍巍地从门口处传来，他的余光瞄到了大刺辣辣的打开的房门，一个人影站在那。黄仁俊的动作即刻便僵住了。他感受到了体液里的肾上腺素在飙升，心脏跳地飞快，可是手脚却即刻变得冰凉，心里那团火顿时就被扑灭。他倒吸了一口凉气，也不敢回头看门口，只能呆呆地停住了手上的动作，双腿羞愧地马上合在了一起。

罗渽民看见他在自慰了，看见他在玩自己后面了。黄仁俊不知道罗渽民来了多久，如果真的够久，他念着谁的名字自慰也一清二楚了。

羞愧，崩溃，不可置信，几种感情混杂在一起，黄仁俊知道如果罗渽民不喜欢他，那关系破裂的几率为99%，谁能接受自己的朋友天天想跟你发生性关系呢？一切怪他，他知道自己现在是在干多不堪入目的事，却忘记锁上房门。

黄仁俊的手颤抖着把那个按摩器拔掉，背对着门口，喉咙发紧说不出一句话来，身体蜷缩成一团。他无从解释自己的行为，毕竟事实就是如此，他喜欢罗渽民，同时他想跟罗渽民发生关系。所以秘密被揭露的时候，他只能不知所措地等着罗渽民的发落。

但是那个想象中的责难和震惊没有来。

“仁俊啊“

罗渽民的声音温柔地传来。他听见卧室的门轻轻地被锁上，对方的脚步声还一步步地靠近，心里没来由地觉得事情似乎并没有想象中的绝望。

“让我帮帮你好不好？“话毕，黄仁俊就觉得自己被吓得冰凉的脸庞上被落下了一个温暖的吻，

罗渽民似乎对他也有意？黄仁俊被这么一反转惊到了，但绕是如何他也不会忘了自己的处境。自己刚刚淫乱的自慰被可是被对方看了遍，羞耻被涌上了心头。

罗渽民靠近以后把那假阳具随手一放，踢掉拖鞋就爬上了床，抬手把在原地一动不动的黄仁俊抱起来。

黄仁俊感受着罗渽民身上的暖意，赤裸的身体被拥入怀里，心里忽然一顿，对方硬挺的阴茎正抵着他的臀部，还微微的往他的后穴上蹭。

“仁俊啊…”罗渽民在他耳边吐出他的名字，随后吹了两口气，轻轻地要上了他的耳垂。不用照镜子他都知道，自己现在的脸肯定红扑扑的，耳朵跟着发烫，再看下体，那个刚刚释放过的阴茎又缓缓地要立起来。

罗渽民起了反应，现在还想要跟他一起沉沦。黄仁俊接收了到了这个信息，不由地吞了口水。

黄仁俊侧过头躲开了罗渽民亲吻他的耳朵，反而转过身对上罗渽民含着笑意的眼睛。他怔了怔，随即闭着眼扭过头，一鼓作气地送上自己的嘴唇过去紧紧地贴住对方的柔软。

反正对方也不介意，他现在还不如破罐子破摔，一起沉沦算了。大不了明天再说。

这么紧贴了几秒钟，他想得通通透透，便按耐不住要伸出小舌去试探着对方，但还没等他撬进去，对方就微微的张开嘴，在口中轻轻吸嘬着他的舌尖，随后又用舌勾着黄仁俊的舌抵回腔内，舌头交缠，呼吸相融。

黄仁俊被刺激得微微睁开眼，罗渽民的脸庞在他面前放大，对方的脸也带上了潮红，跟他一样动着情。 

一吻即罢，罗渽民气息不稳，而黄仁俊倚着罗渽民的怀里喘着气，唇边沾着晶莹的黏液。 

“仁俊啊？“罗渽民的头发蹭过黄仁俊的侧脸，”你喜欢我吗？“

“……我喜欢你。”少年大有破釜沉舟之势地回答着，可实际上那玉茎颤颤微微地，少年赶紧地用双手羞涩地挡住了，罗渽民只要一低头就都能瞧得一清二楚少年忸忸怩怩的样子，他神使鬼差地拨开少年正在遮羞的手，一边应答道，“其实我也喜欢你。“

忽然得到了回答的黄仁俊登时愣住，他原本以为罗渽民只不过是见他自慰一时兴起。可是当对方也表达出了跟他一样的爱意，他便怔地说不出话。届时罗渽民一边把黄仁俊的手禁锢住，一边用指腹略过阴茎的前端，黄仁俊的身体登时一颤，腿部发着软。他回过神来，便看见对方玩弄着他的阴茎，场面一时刺激着他的大脑。

感受到自己的阳具直直得蹭着少年的后穴的缝隙，罗渽民闷哼了一声。

而黄仁俊当然也感受到对方的下体的肿胀，后穴一缩，他咬咬牙挣开了罗渽民环着他的手，换着姿势分开双腿跨坐到腿上，他双手轻轻抚着对方的肩膀。

“我….我来吧。“黄仁俊红着脸，对上了罗渽民带着欲望的双眼。

罗渽民闻言眼瞳骤缩，黄仁俊也不等他回话，隔着罗渽民的睡裤，顺着那个硕大的形状揉了两把，然后就直接摸进了他的睡裤，纤细的五指寻到那根热烫的粗大后立即合拢握紧，将它从睡裤中里掏出，上下捋弄着。

“黄仁俊….“罗渽民抽了口凉气，胸膛起伏着，口里念着他的名字。

黄仁俊抬眸看着罗渽民，启口道，“你要试试我后面吗？“你情我愿的情况下，黄仁俊对做爱这种事情也没有羞涩，甚至可以说主动。

罗渽民幻想了那么久的对象主动要在他身上翻云覆雨，他当然也欣然接受了。等着黄仁俊把罗渽民的阳具玩得高高竖起的硬挺着，他便俯身压向黄仁俊，少年面颊上的潮红春情愈发明显。罗渽民还是衣冠整齐的模样，只露出一根火热粗硬的阳具，而下身早就一丝不挂的黄仁俊上衣在撩拨下褪得一干二净，一对比，黄仁俊便徒生出了害羞了，忿忿地想要抬手想把对方的衣物脱了。

罗渽民勾了勾嘴角，看着黄仁俊便知晓对方想干什么，“我自己来。“他起身，随手就抓着睡衣下摆往上提，脱了扔在床边。黄仁俊盯着罗渽民那片好看的腹肌，喉结上下吞了吞口水，还不由自主地伸出指腹戳了一下。

罗渽民调笑着，抓住了那只白皙的手，“怎么样？我身材好吗？“  
“好“  
“想摸很久了？“  
“..嗯“

罗渽民看着黄仁俊乖巧的躺在床上回答他的问题，便向他眨了眨眼，“你以后可以慢慢摸。“

黄仁俊眼睛亮了亮，点了点头。

鉴于先前黄仁俊自慰的时候，后穴早已被扩张好了，淌了不少润滑液，穴口又湿又滑，方便了他的侵入。他抬起黄仁俊的双腿，把那根热硬的肉棍又深又直地捅入了少年的后穴中，底部的精囊随着撞击碰上少年雪白的肉臀，发出淫靡的拍打声。

公寓就只有他们两个，而且隔音效果也很好。黄仁俊放声甜腻地呻吟着，罗渽民也是第一次做这种事，也不懂力气大小，每一次进出都是又急又快，狠狠地贯穿着。底下的人仰起脖颈，眼角泛着泪光，放声的叫了一下便到了高潮：“唔啊啊……要到了……啊……！”随后黄仁俊就绷紧了身体，只有臀部被罗渽民高高抬起，殷红的后穴还含着对方的阴茎。罗渽民也随着这一声浪叫，感受到下体准备要释放，便急急地抽出，他们热烫的浓精一起喷射出来，浇在了黄仁俊的小腹上。

他们第一次一起做这种淫靡的事情，完事的两个人喘着气双双地倒在了床上。罗渽民侧过头，少年那个高挺的鼻梁，细碎的头发沾着汗贴在鬓上，殷红的小嘴微微张开缓缓地吸着气。感受到目光，黄仁俊也转过头看他。罗渽民忍不住又凑上去亲了亲他的鼻尖，又往下吮吸着他的唇。

“我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。“罗渽民松开，弯着眼说道。  
黄仁俊眼睛闪了闪光，也跟着点了点头，“好。“

 

12.  
其实青春期在“考试，学习，再考试“的循环里过得飞快，住在对门的两位在打打闹闹里转眼便升高三了。

高考正一步步的逼近。

“罗渽民，你想考去哪啊？”班会课上，黄仁俊趴在课桌上，给罗渽民发微信，脑海里勾勒着罗渽民的眉眼。  
“我想考去b市。”罗渽民的消息回的很快，估计手机就放在衣兜里。  
“那我们一起考去b市好不好？”  
“可以啊。那要一起毕业旅游吗？”  
“要！”

他们心照不宣地宣布毕业旅行要相伴一起，未来的日子也想一起前进。

13．  
毕业旅行他们挑了临海的X市，酒店也定在了海边，走上阳台便可以吹上清新的海风。

“罗渽民，我初中就喜欢你了，你知道吗？“在酒店里的晚上，黄仁俊决定吐出心事。

罗渽民搂在黄仁俊，听罢便迷茫地摇摇头，根本没想起自己初中有这么一号人，讪讪道，“…你那么早就喜欢我了啊。“

“对啊，我早喜欢了几年欸“黄仁俊也没有不开心，毕竟自己初中确实也没鼓起勇气去认识罗渽民，”那你是什么时候喜欢我的呀？“

罗渽民斟酌了一下，慢慢吐出，“你还记得我见你第一面吗？就你叫我撑伞送你回去那回….“

黄仁俊顺着罗渽民的话回想着，想起了他们第一次说话的那回，脑子里闪过了一下当时的对话，他便倒吸了一口凉气，指尖发白。

他刚刚就不该说初中就喜欢罗渽民的….有这么快就暴露的吗？

当时黄仁俊透过书店的橱窗往外看，居然见到罗渽民从他面前经过，脑子一抽便赶紧出去匆匆忙忙地把手里的伞往那家店门口扔，装着不认识罗渽民一样，冲去了那把下面。

“同学？你是附近那个B小区的吗？“当时他心跳得飞快，又强装着镇定带上笑容问道。所以听到对方肯定的回答，他就差要跳起来了。

想起往事，黄仁俊只能祈求着罗渽民不要发现任何怪异。毕竟当时所有巧合都是他一手创造的。

其实罗渽民说着说着确实有觉得奇怪，记忆里的初见他们可是谁也不认识谁的，可刚刚黄仁俊就分明告诉他，他早就认识自己了。罗渽民顿了顿，偏过头正想询问清楚，其实就算黄仁俊想给他下套，他也只是想问问罢了。谁知道怀里的人闪烁着躲过他的眼神，面露难堪，他也懂了，扑哧地笑出了声。

“我继续说，“罗渽民神色淡定，语气依旧，他识相地绕过了那个半路徒生的疑惑继续道，”我当时见你那晚梦到你了。“

黄仁俊闻言松了口气，抬眸去对上了罗渽民的视线，看着对方的唇瓣微张，他的脸立马的红了，对方吐出的话着实让人兴奋。“我梦到你在我床上呢。你是我第一个性幻想对象。“

黄仁俊心里一紧，看着罗渽民逐渐深情的眼神，便露出两边的小虎牙绽开笑容，嘴唇微启。

他说，“好巧，你也是第一个性幻想对象。“


End file.
